Left 2 Love
by i-luff-yhuu
Summary: The Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors are making their way through The Passing; when they stumble across another survivor, one that of which, Ellis takes a liking too. EllisxOC; Rated T for swearing & gore;
1. Chapter 1

**First L4D Fanfic; hope it doesn't suck! **

**Disclaimer;;**

**I do not own any of the characters, Valve, or Left 4 Dead 1/2. (Though if I did I would make a Left 4 Dead 3!)**

**The only character I own is the OC(s). **

**Continue on. **

**R&r**

* * *

The small group of four hurried into the empty building; killing off the few Infected with the butt of their guns or any melee weapons they luckily had.

They all had fairly low ammo, and risking it would be plain stupid.

What if they had come across a Tank? Or perhaps any other dangerous special Infected?

"Pills here," Whispered the only girl in the group; she had dark skin and wore a pink T-Shirt, and dark washed jeans.

She picked them up tossing them to her slightly injured teammate, he muttered a small thank you before popping two in his mouth.

This man wore a white suit; now dirty with zombie guts, blood, and bile.

"Okay we gottah move out and git tah that bridge!" The youngest of the group said; his voice thick with a Southern accent.

He wore a faded yellow shirt with the word 'Bullshifters' on it, overalls tied up to his waist and a hat with a tow truck on it.

His teammates quickly agreed, they started walking up the stairs.

"Personally, I wanna git to that car. Y'know, _Jimmy Gibbs Jr's_ car." The one with the hat said, making the rest roll their eyes.

"Hey ... Y'all hear that?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"Sounds like a Witch," Growled the suit.

The soft sobs if what they called a 'Witch' echoed down the hallway.

"Shit!" Cursed the eldest in the group; a dark skinned man who wore a yellow and purple shirt, tan pants and fingerless gloves.

"That bitch is in our way!" He said turning his flashlight off. The rest followed his actions.

"Who's gonna startle it?" The youngest asked.

"How about you Overalls?" The one in the suit said, smirking.

He sighed, looking at the Witch. Her back was towards them, giving him a clear shot at her head; If he actually managed to crown her, as people called it.

"Fine I'll do it ..." He mumbled, scooting toward the Witch. He cocked his gun with a click, making the sobs stop.

Getting this close he realized there was something different about the witch; her hair was much longer and, black. But then again ... They had seen a female Hunter before ... Maybe they were just changing? God, he hoped not.

The Witch turned her head quietly to look at her next victim, or quiet possibly - her killer.

Overalls, as the suit called him, put his gun down, noticing that the lack of claws, and the pleading blue eyes staring up at him.

"What are you doing?" Hissed the suit, putting his gun in the Witch's face.

"Wait! Stop! She ain't a Witch!" Overalls said, "Or infected!" he added, realizing he left that part out. "We don't know that!" Snapped the other.

"Nick put the Goddamn gun down!" Said the dark skinned girl.

The suit - now known as Nick, glared at them all before putting it over his shoulder.

"Are you Infected, sweetie?" She asked, kneeling down in front if her, the girl - not, a Witch shook her head, scared.

"See Nick?" The dark skinned girl said, cocking her eyebrow.

Nick ignored her, shaking his head, they're trusting the word of a stranger? He thought bitterly.

"What's your name?" The dark skinned man asked. The girl opened her mouth to speak, although nothing came out. She frowned, trying to speak again.

Overalls, pulled out a water bottle, handing it to the girl, she snatched it, drinking greedily.

"Kylie," She said; her voice ragged from the lack of water and not talking.

"Well shit girl! We thought you were a Witch!" The dark skinned man chuckled. "Are yew injured?" Overalls asked. Kylie thought for a second, before shaking her head no.

The rest nodded, smiling, besides Nick. "Well I'm Rochelle, this is Ellis, that's Coach, and the jackass behind me is Nick," The dark skinned girl said - now known as Rochelle said. The girl nodded, smiling, suppressing a small giggle. "Wanna come with us?" Asked Coach. Kylie nodded, standing up.

Nick grumbled, saying they had another mouth to feed.

The five of them walked in the middle if the streets. Kylie; now armed with a crowbar, swung whenever Infected came close.

"Why aren't y'all using your guns?" Kylie asked, frowning at the lack of life in the streets.

"Low on ammo, gunfire attracts a horde," Nick sneered as if this was basic knowledge.

Rochelle shot him a look.

"Safe room up ahead!" Ellis shouted, the others hushed him.

The group picked up their pace.

Something slimy wrapped around Kylie's waist. She squealed in fear as it started dragging her backwards.

"Guys!" She shrieked, trying to rip the thing off.

"Smoker's got Kylie!" Coach said, getting out the AK47 he had attached to his back.

Ellis helped Coach out with shooting the Smoker, while Rochelle and Nick started attacking any Infected the gunfire attracted.

A puff of green smoke signaled that the Smoker was dead.

Kylie screamed as she hurtled towards the ground. Ten feet up can still do the damage.

Ellis caught her, putting his hand Orr her mouth to stop the screams.

They quickly rushing into the safe room, Rochelle slammed it shut putting the metal bar in it's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii guys! Yay. New chapter. Okay so, I ****_was_**** gonna post a chapter lastnight, but little ol' me pressed the wrong button and deleted half the chapter. ;c**

**Thanks for the reviews! I luff yhuu all. (Hehe. See what I did there? No? Oh ...)**

**R&R**

* * *

"That was ... terrifing," Kylie said gripping her throat. "What did you call that ... that _thing_?"

"Smoker," Rochelle said, "Damn thing chokes it's victims."

Kylie shuddered.

"We should gather supplies and head out," Coach boomed.

Kylie decided that Coach was the leader of the group then.

"Wait y'all we gotta working stove!" Rochelle cheered.

The others said things along the lines of; Thank God, I'm starving!

Kylie looked at the small table of weapons before picking up a Hunting Rifle. She grabbed a 9mm strapping it to her thigh. "Can you help me Ellis?" She asked struggling to strap a crowbar to her back.

"Sure thing darlin'" The hick replied.

"Foods done." Rochelle said handing everyone paper bowls she found, filled with beans.

Kylie wanted to savor the food, but hunger got the best of her. She hadn't eaten in a week after all.

After Rochelle helped Kylie with fixing the damage the Smoker had done on her, they left.

* * *

"So ... where y'all headin'?" Kylie asked quietly.

She was in the middle of the group. Rochelle and Nick in the front; Ellis and Coach bringing up the rear.

"N'Orleans, we gottah git to that CEDA evat center," Ellis answered.

"Through that window!" Rochelle whispered.

Something wet, slimy, and ... green, covered Kylie. "Ew!" She groaned, "What the _hell_ is this stuff?" The ... goo, covered her whole body, and frankly, she was pretty much blind.

Rochelle and Nick groaned.

"We got covered in Boomer shit!" Nick yelled; the sounds of a horde approaching.

"Boomer wha?" Kylie mumbled.

"Just get your crowbar out and hit _anything_ that comes toward you," Rochelle said.

Kylie obeyed; swinging, and thankfully was able to hit the Infected charging at her.

"Hunter!"

"Aw shit! It's one of them back humpers!"

"I hear a Charger!"

"Is there anything you _don't_ hear!?" Nick hissed, groaning at all the shit they had coming their way.

Kylie screamed, "What the fuck is this?! Get it _off_!" she was referring the the Hunter clawing at her flesh. She punched it in the face; it hissed.

Coach shot a bullet into it's head, the body fell limp.

"Thanks," Kylie grunted, he nodded in response.

"Shit! Shit shit! Jockey on me!" Ellis screamed.

She hit the laughing manic in the head with her crowbar. "Thanks Ky."

"No problem," She replied sweetly.

"Let's go before another horde appears." Coach said shuffling them out the window.

Kylie scanned the empty bar for items. She picked up a bottle. "What's this?"

"Molotov," Nick spat.

She flinched; frowning. She attached it to her waist climbing through the window; falling on her ass, not expected the drop.

Nick snickered.

* * *

"So we have to go down _there_?" Kylie moaned.

"Yup. Now get ready, when I press this button a horde's gonna come." Rochelle said.

Kylie reloaded her Hunting Rifle, shooting the heads off of a few stragglers. "Ready,"

Rochelle pressed the button; a loud alarm started up.

They all jumped down into the knee high sewer water. "This shit is seriously gross." She groaned.

"Of course. Another friggi-" a patch of green sizzling acid landed at Kylie's feet, she shrieked in pain, throwing herself away from the burning acid. "Shit, this stuff hurts!" She cried.

Ellis quickly made his way to her, he pulled her up after checking if she could stand. The acid only melted away part of her boots.

"Safe room," She mumbled quietly, she curled into a corner, yawning.

"I'll take first watch," Coach said, he grabbed his AK before settling into a chair.

Kylie slowly drifted off into the welcoming darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Yay. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer;;**

**I do not own Valve, Left 4 Dead one or two, Ellis, Rochelle, Nick, Coach, Zoey, Louis or Francis. Only Kylie and any other small OCs. Continue on.**

* * *

Kylie slowly woke up, it was still fairly dark out; the sky a greyish blue.  
"Ellis?" She mumbled, the figure jumped, his head snapped to where Kylie laid.

"Oh Jesus. Kylie yew just 'bout scared the livin' daylights right outta meh," Ellis laughed.

Kylie smiled through the darkness. "How long have you been up?"

"Uh. I dunno. Coach woke meh 'bout Midnight?" He replied sheepishly.

She frowned. "Why are you still up?"

"Well see. There's thus girl up there, and she's like really purdy." Ellis chuckled. Nervously, she noted.

"Awhhh. Ellis, that's so cute!" She giggled, "You should get some sleep though. You wanna kick some zombie ass to impress her, don't ya?"

Ellis nodded, he made sure Kylie was all set up and okay with taking watch before he fell asleep.

Silence. It always bothered Kylie. She stared out the window at the mindless Infected. She frowned, knowing they were once ... Human. As weird as it sounded to her. Her thoughts slowly drifted to her life before this mess happened.

_"When are ya gonna move out ah here again?" Pa joked._

_Kylie laughed, before giving off a goofy grin; relieving the dimples her Mama gave her._

_"Puh-lease! You couldn't live without me. Who's gonna clean?" She playfully shot back. It was true though; who would clean the house? Cook Pa a home cooked meal?_

_Kylie's mother passed away when she was a little girl; just barely five. She swore she would get revenge on the man that took her away._

_But, the legal system took care of that for her._

_"Well what about moving in with Derrick?" Pa asked._

_Derrick was Kylie's boyfriend - of two years. She smiled at the thought._

_"I dunno ... are we that serious?" She replied. Sure; she and Derrick have talked about it._

_"Well bring 'im over for dinner, we can all talk about it!" Pa exclaimed; making her laugh. She agreed._

_Kylie smiled at herself in the mirror; her black waist length hair was curled perfectly, something that took her hours to do, her blue eyes were rimmed with kohl eyeliner, the look may sometimes look trashy on people, but with her it looked ... Innocent, almost._

_She wore a white dress, which ended at her mid-thigh, it was almost the same color as her skin - that of which she laughed at._

_"Well my little girl as grown up!" Pa smiled._

_Kylie laughed, "Your little girl grew up three years ago,"_

_"I remember that day," Pa laughed, "You nearly scared me half to death runnin' down those stairs screaming 'It's my eighteenth birthday'!"_

_She smiled, rushing down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring._

_"Hold on lemme open it!" Pa pushed her aside softly._

_Kylie peered at the open door behind his shoulder; frowning when she just saw some drunk._

_She screamed as the drunk lunged itself at her father, taking a bite out of his neck._

_She shoved him out the door before slamming it shut, locking it._

_"Daddy! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly._

_"Ow ... yeah baby girl. I'm fine, that sum of a bitch has a sharp pair of teeth though."_

_Kylie sighed in relief; a few minutes later Derrick showed up._

_"Hi princess," He said giving her a small kiss._

_She adored how she was his 'princess'. He was the best thing in her life; other then her Pa of course._

_Pa coughed, harshly. Kylie looked up worriedly._

_"Pa? Are you okay?" She touched his forehead, she quickly pulled it away._

_"You're burning up!" Kylie exclaimed, "You need to go rest okay?"_

_Pa just grunted in response._

_"Pa?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_He looked up at her; his normal blue eyes were now a milky yellow. He screeched at her._

_Derrick quickly jumped up; pushing Kylie behind him._

_He lunged at Derrick as Kylie let out another scream._

_Whatever this ... thing was, it was definitely not her Pa._

_She quickly ran towards the hall closet; swinging the door open and grabbing the shotgun her Pa kept incase of a break in._

_Kylie switched the safety off before turning around. She came face to face with a now ... Infected version of her Pa and boyfriend._

_"D-Daddy? Derrick?" She whimpered, they lunged at her.  
She jumped out of the way, shooting at them._

_She managed to shoot both of them; Derrick in the head, her Daddy in the chest._

_"Sorry Daddy ... Double Tap," She whispered, before shooting him in the head._

_She saw a little black box sticking out of Derrick's coat pocket; it almost looked like a ... She gasped, inside it was a diamond ring. Was Derrick going to purpose? Kylie whimpered, before shoving the ring into her own coat pocket._

_Tears streamed down Kylie's cheeks as she ran out the door. She was a monster._

"Sweetheart? Stop crying." A rude voice snapped Kylie out of her thoughts.

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice; she already knew who it belonged to. Nick.

She frowned; before her face twisted into a scowl.

"Shut up," She snapped, her hand flying up to where the ring lay around her neck, tied to a piece of string.

"Ooh, was little Kylie _married_?" He sneered. "You look a little young sweetheart."

Something inside her snapped; she lunged at him, punching him in the face. That was definitely gonna leave a bruise. A black eye maybe?

The noise woke up Coach and Rochelle, Coach quickly pulled apart the two, while Rochelle held Kylie back from pouncing on him again.

"That bitch is _insane_! She tried to kill me!" Nick yelled, waking up Ellis.

"He fucking deserved it," She mumbled, pulled her arm away from Rochelle.

"Wha-what happened?" Ellis groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

Coach sighed, "Kylie punched Nick," Ellis held back a laugh.

"Why?" Ellis asked.

"Because he's a dick! He _deserved_ it!" She snapped,

"What did you do Nick?" Rochelle asked, glaring at him.

"I just said that she was married!" He threw his arms up in defense, before checking his eye through the cracked mirror that hung on the wall.

"You were married?" Rochelle asked in disbelief.

Kylie shook her head sadly, choking back a sob. "He didn't get the chance,"

The rest of the group looked at her through sad eyes - even Nick.

"I did deserve to get punched," He chuckled bitterly, obviously still pissed off.

* * *

"Wasn't there only _four_ of you?" A brunette asked.

Kylie watched as Ellis looked at her as if she was a Goddess or something. She smiled - remembering that feeling.

"Yeah, we picked up another one on the way, you'll still lower the bridge right?" Coach asked.

"Yeah! It's fine," A bald dark-skinned man said.

"We didn't see you on the other side," Rochelle pointed out.

"Yeah, see my leg is messed up. But I can still _shoot_ that big gun up there! I'm Louis, by the way." He said.

"I'm just happy that we aren't the only two girls _left_," The brunette laughed.

Kylie smiled, "I'm Kylie,"

"Zoey, that's Francis," Zoey said. She snickered, "What happened to _Cornell Sanders_?"

"He was being a asshole. So I punched him," Kylie replied, covering her own mouth to let out a small laugh.

"Okay well just fill the generator up and we'll lower the bridge." Francis said.

"I guess they'll help, right? First we fill up Jimmy Gibbs' car with gas, now a generator. What next? Don't answer that, Ellis," Nick grumbled.

"We should go in groups if two," Coach boomed.

"One person is gonna have to stay behind." Rochelle added.

"I'll stay behind!" Kylie chirped.

The rest of the group nervously stared at her; "Are you sure?" Rochelle asked.

She nodded, "I have those three anyway." Her gaze flickered to the three survivors, before giving her group a reassuring smile.

The rest nodded before splitting into two groups; Kylie grabbed Ellis betore he ran off with Nick.

"I can see why you like her, she's really pretty. Kick some zombie ass for her," She mumbled, a goofy grin on her face.

Ellis returned the smile before rushing off with Nick.

Kylie frowned at the lack of Infected, she wanted to kill some shit!

"It's ... _peaceful_, if that makes any since," She said to whomever was listening.

"_Not_ a good sign." Zoey replied.

"What'd ya mean?"

"See zombies are like piranhas. They ain't to choosy about how they attack, you know?" Louis said.

Kylie nodded, lost.

"Point bein', you jump into a lake fulla piranhas, and you ain't getting _attacked_? Means there's a _shark_ around here."

"A ... shark?" She mumbled, there were sharks? Zombie sharks?

"A Tank, you ever heard of one? Big gia- TANK!" Francis screamed.

Kylie picked up her rifle, staring at the giant, pink roid rage staring at her.

"Whatthefuckisthat?!" She yelled before a stream of curse words flowed out of her mouth; she ran from the ... Tank? She heard them call it.

"FuckfuckfuckgetitawayfromME!" She tripped.

The Tank picked her as if she was a feather, and threw her across the street. She moaned in pain; the air rushing out of her lungs.

Nick hurried over to her; swiftly picking her up. "Don't worry, I'll get your ass out of this mess,"

"That thing packs a punch," She groaned.

Nick chuckled, "Can you stand?"

"Uh I think s- okay no! Shit something's broken," Kylie cried.

He cursed loudly, "Get on my back."

"What? No!" She protested, acting like a stubborn two year old.

"Get on my _fucking_ back," He growled; Kylie whined, giving in.

Nick ran off; Kylie holding on tightly, "Stay here, okay?"

"I can't really _go_ anywhere," She said sarcastically, rolling her blue orbs.

Nick growled again, before closing the closet door; shutting Kylie into suffocating darkness.

Kylie heard her fellow survivors yell, along with the roars of the Tank, she held her breath, hearing the low growl of a Hunter. Did it know where she was?

Please don't find me; she prayed, holding the 9mm she had strapped to her thigh. Where was her rifle? She must've dropped it when the Tank threw her. She shuddered in pain; she couldn't stand on her left leg, was it broken? Hopefully it's just bruised, or something.

"Kylie?" Someone whispered, she couldn't make out who it was; but it was male.  
"Kylie? Are yew here?" The voice said a little louder; she sighed in relief, "I'm in the closet, Ellis."

The door opened, light spilled into the tiny closet. Kylie hissed, snapping her eyes close. Ellis chuckled, "Come on now, the bridge is gon' get lowered. It'll attract a horde,"

"I ... uhm, can't walk ..." She trailed off, Ellis nodded, picking her up bridal-style; they quickly rushed through the street, Kylie gasping when they got to the car. "You're driving _Jimmy freakin' Gibbs Jr.'s_ Stockcar?!"

Coach and Ellis chuckled, "I know! Oh mah God it's the best thing ever!" Ellis exclaimed.

The seating was ... rather awkward, being as the car was so small. Ellis was in the drivers seat, Coach in the passengers seat, Nick sat in the middle of the backseat, Rochelle on the left of him, Kylie on the right.

Sadly, none of them could fix Kylie's injuries, since they had no time.

"Bye guys! I'll never forget you!" Ellis yelled; mainly to Zoey.

"Think we should've told them?" Louis asked

"No ... They'll find out _themselves_." Zoey answered plainly; watching the car speed of onto the distance.

* * *

**High five for Zombieland rule?**

**Uh oh. What did Louis and Zoey mean?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s Stockcar drove into a small town, the morning rays just peeking out over a few houses. To Kylie, it felt like they have been driving for days, weeks, months, even.

"Should we stop to look around?" She asked.

Coach though for a minute. "Couldn't hurt."

The car slowed to a stop, the small group of five sat there for a moment, deciding who should go out. They were going to look through the small Stop-&-Shop. Through many protests, Nick and Kylie were chosen.

They both got out of the car, Kylie brought just her 9mm, while Nick brought his Uzi. Kylie slowly opened the door, although there wasn't a need, as the windows were a pile of shattered glass. The pair of two were quite happy, seeing as most of the products in the store were in still there. Kylie dove down the candy isle, scooping every Kit-Kat, Snickers, Rolos, anything she could find that was still edible, and intact. Nick rolled his eyes at the girl; grabbing a few packs of cigarettes, before looting the register.

"You do realize, that money's useless, right?" Kylie said, matter-of-fact.

Nick glared at her, stuffing the money in his pocket. "You do realize, that I don't care, right?" He asked, mocking her tone.

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. She heard muffled cries behind a door labeled 'Employee's only', Kylie twisted the knob, just about to turn it when Nick yelled at her. "Don't! Open that door."

She jumped. "Why not? There could be a survivor,"

Nick shook his head. "That's a _Witch_. Zombie, Infected. Whatever the fuck you want to call it. She will kill you,"

The two argued, when the doorknob twisted, opening the door. The two stood there in horror, seeing long, blood-covered, claws. Nick shoved Kylie up against the wall, covering her mouth.

The Witch stumbled out of the dark room, pausing slightly to look at the pair. Other then that, she ignored them. The Infected walked slowly to the candy isle, still sobbing. She tore open packets of 'Sugar-Sticks', licking out the contents.

Very quietly, Nick spoke. "We have to get out of here. _Now_." Kylie nodded, the two slowly, and quietly made their way past the candy isle.

They heard a growl coming from behind them. And then a hiss. And then a shriek. Nick cursed. "Run!"

Kylie managed to fire two shots at the Witch, before darting out of the store. They flung the car door open, Nick diving in before Kylie. "GO!" He yelled before she even got the door shut. Surprisingly, Ellis didn't question it.

"What the ... the _hell_ was that?" Kylie blurt out. "I meant you called it a Witch, but .."

"There was a Witch?" The other three questioned, suddenly worried.

"Yeah. But we ditched the bitch. And to answer your question; a Witch is a long-haired little snot nose bitch who spends her life crying-watch the claws,"

The girl groaned. "Is there anything that doesn't want to kill us? I don't know .. like, a friendly Smoker? What about a Hunter? Or a Tank?!"

Ellis chuckled. "Well, it would be cool tah' see a friendlah Tank .. but nope. Sorry, darlin' no such thing."

Kylie sighed, reaching into the backpack she picked up. She pulled out several candy bars, bottles of water, and a few packets of beef jerkey. "Anyone hungry? Breakfast is served!" Her tone was very cheerful, even though she was just complaining about the Infected. Coach grabbed a candy bar, and a bottle of water. The rest mostly grabbed beef jerkey. "El? You want to switch? I could drive for a little while," She asked.

Ellis protested for a few minutes. "_Please_? I can't miss my chance to drive Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car!" She exclaimed, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. With a sigh, the redneck agreed. He pulled the car over, Coach sat in the backseat, as Ellis switched places with him. Kylie had a devilish glint in her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel.

She reved the engine, before speeding down the fairly-empty road. Ellis laughed in glee while the other three shouted at her to slow down.

* * *

Kylie drove for a few hours before she slowed the car to a stop. A frown stretched out her lips as she looked ahead.

Ellis jerked from his nap. "Why'd we stop?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Uh ... traffic?" She answered. And sure enough; there was traffic. The cars looked like they went on for miles.

The small group got out of the car, grabbing all of their weapons, medical kits, and Kylie's new backpack.

Nick sighed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't driving through this."

Ellis frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, guys, guess this wasn't such a hot idea after all." He patted the trunk of the car. He mumbled a small goodbye.

Coach spoke up. "Hey, Whisperin' Oaks! Shit, I used to go there as a kid,"

"Great, now we can die there as adults." Nick said cheerfully. Kylie smacked his arm.

The group slowly made their way through the cars, shooting the very few common Infected in the way. They went down an off-ramp, searching an abandoned Military truck, coming up with nothing but ammo, they continued down the road and into a motel.

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. **

**I know I have not posted in awhile ... and this is probably a horrible chapter. Plus, it's short .. SORRY. **


End file.
